One of Many Battles
by Clove the Pegasis
Summary: Hermione Granger fights for House Elf rights against bullies from years ago. -For The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition-


Hermione's head hit her desk with a frustrated groan. Her work toward House Elf freedom seemed entirely inconsequential. No wizard raised with House Elves had any problem with their slave-like situation, and no muggleborn felt that they had any right in the magical community to raise an eyebrow about it. Except her. The latest blow to Hermione's patience and determination was the demented practice of binding a House Elf to a location. While mainly practiced only by extremist purebloods, this meant that a House Elf wouldn't be able to Apparate out of a certain area unless ordered too, even by their unique House Elf magic. Dobby's trip to warn Harry of the dangers in second year wouldn't be possible under this sort of rule, nor would his trips to Hogwarts. Hermione felt resolutely that if a living entity such as a House Elf is already in lifelong servitude to you, why is it necessary to take away their only freedom left largely out of spite toward their race? Even from a practical standpoint, a House Elf would be more helpful if they liked you and by extension, helping you. Like with Kreacher and Harry!

That day Hermione had visited the Department of Magical Transportation's Mathias Dune to implore him to pursue the issue legally and join her in her work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (an offensive name for an office working toward House Elf freedom). He had rather stubbornly refused and teased her with words she'd heard from approximately 300 other witches and wizards:

"They're happy the way they are!" Dune smiled at Hermione patronizingly. She glared.

Mathias Dune was one of the wizards in charge of Apparation regulations and laws. He of all people should have known that even House Elves are granted rights to Apparation in any circumstance, just like law abiding, sane witches and wizards. That's what they told the public.

Hermione had done some serious research before discovering several semi-aristocratic families with the tradition of location bonding still intact. Technically it seemed it should have been labeled illegal from the start. Why wasn't it being questioned?

Checking her watch, Hermione finally picked her head up from her desk, walked to the lift and found the atrium to floo home. It was nearly 10 o'clock at night and it was lonely in the Ministry. Nearly at the grate to leave for the night she saw silvery blonde hair and heard whispers from behind her. Hermione turned around. Draco Malfoy in all his balding splendor was standing in a corridor with the Minister of Magic and a House Elf cowering at his feet. Noticing Hermione's attention, Draco turned around and smiled slyly.

"Hello, Granger!" He said in his typical snotty manner swathe Minister walked away uncomfortably.

" Evening. What brings you to the Ministry of Magic so late?" She replied.

"Business. I heard you're sticking your nose in some of the oldest and most renowned families of the wizarding world? What is it with you? Are you jealous?" Draco sneered.

"I'm not interested in you and your stuck up little friends. I'm really more interested in your companion," Hermione said, looking down at the House Elf.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Pellie, Miss" the rag-donning creature replied nervously with a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you, Pellie. Tell me, is there a location bind on you?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione with a glare. "What's it to you?" he snapped.

"It just so happens to be a recent discovery of mine and a current area of interest. You see, I find it disgusting," She answered.

"What a shame... I just don't really care what a mudblood thinks," Malfoy responded, turning and walking away with Pellie walking backwards gazing at Hermione interestedly.

The next day Hermione visited Mathias Dune again with a grin.

"Morning, Dune! I have splendid news. I reported this error in the legal system regarding House Elf location bonding and the Minister himself looked shocked to hear that you were involved in keeping this under wraps. He didn't think anyone would notice him being bribed, but he also didn't think you were willingly letting it continue."

Mr. Dune jumped to his feet and took a threatening step toward the muggleborn witch. Hermione didn't flinch, but held up her chin and looked him in the eye.

"I don't think anyone who is willing to break the law to protect obsolete and revolting slavery traditions should be in work at the Ministry of Magic personally, but given our _friendship_ I told him to be generous and try not to fire you. Everyone makes mistakes once, you know?" Hermione smiled.

"I'm not fired?" Mathias asked with shock.

"Thanks to my actions, no. However in return I would like you to please inform the _noble_ families that still practice the act of House Elf location bonding that it is now obsolete. It's always been illegal. But both you and they know that! You can start with the Malfoys," Hermione said with cheek before walking away very much pleased with herself.

"Those families don't just change like that. They won't. They'll come after you until you give it up," Dune said to her back.

"Okay! Thank you, Mr. Dune," Hermione replied, exiting.

That afternoon in her office, Hermione heard her door creak open slowly and her head flung around to see who was entering. Blaise Zabini of the Auror Office was at her door, wand raised.

"Welcome? What is this?" Hermione asked.

"If you're wondering, this isn't because of the House Elf location binding business. This is because of everything you've found the last few years. You need to stop meddling in things you won't survive meddling in," Zabini warned.

"So this is a warning?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose. But there won't be any more," he replied coldly.

Blaise spun around and slammed Hermione's door behind him.

He was a friend of Malfoy's. This probably had to do with the very obvious bribery, in addition to the House Elf work. Who cared? House Elf location bonding had come to an end. She took a deep breath. The same old bullies all this time. She was a muggleborn who dared to raise an eyebrow to the practice of House Elf enslavement. _Well, that was progress_, Hermione Granger thought before going back to work.


End file.
